Mega Emblem X
by Genmu-Zero
Summary: After finding a mysterious Human-Reploid hybrid, X and Zero fight Sigma at the same time as Chrom and the shepards are in their final battle with Grima and because of a mix of attacks, a worm hole is ripped through dimensions and X, Zero, Sigma, and the mystery person are sucked into the Fire Emblem Awakening universe. Rated M for violence and other future events.
1. Prologue

Mega Emblem X

**A crossover of Fire Emblem Awakening and Megaman X along with an OC. That is basically it. Here are some character classes of characters that may have some importance in the story.**

**X - Mage (let's see, he is mostly a raged fighter and rarely ever uses anything close range thou I can probably let him use a z-saber like in X6)**

**Zero - myrmidon (well Zero is a master of the sword ... saber, so this class seems fitting)**

**Chrom (married to Sumia) - great lord**

**Avatar/my unit (married to Panne)- dark knight**

**Gaius (married to Cordelia)- assassin**

**Panne (married to my unit)- wyvern lord**

**Morgan (married to owain) - taguel**

**Owain (married to Morgan) - sword master**

**Yarne (married to Lucina)- taguel**

**Lucina (married to Yarne)- great lord**

**I would also like to note that X and Zero's armors are gonna change to fit their class. I will goi into better detail later. Also everyone's stats are gonna be high because I was pretty good at training my units and I hardly ever used reeking boxes.**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fire emblem of megaman. They belong to their rightful owners. Only the story and OCs are mine**

(In a base that Sigma made third person POV)

X and Zero were on yet another Sigma hunt and are storming one of his many bases. But as they got to the deepest floor they noticed something odd. The bottom floor was dark, the only light source being a capsule that had a light blue liquid in it. They went to investigate it, there was clearly a figure of some sort in the capsule. There was a computer next to the capsule.

"I wonder who or what is in this ..." X thought aloud. Zero pulled his Z-saber and took a defensive stance.

"If it's a maverick I will surely destroy it" Zero said. X nodded and tapped several buttons on the key board. The light flickered on and the liquid started draining. What the liquid hidden was a humanoid figure, possible a reploid, in a blue skin-tight jumpsuit. He had two green arm guards (**well I don't know what to call them but they resemble X's forearm**). There were two blades on each guard that were pointed back. He had raven black hair that had silver tips. Some of his hair covered over his right eye. His left eye was also pure black

"X scan this person, see what you can find out" Zero said to his ally. X nodded and a beam of light shot out of his eyes and scanned the mystery person. What he found shocked him.

"Zero, lower you blade, this is no reploid ... atleast not fully ..." X started, Zero was confused by this. 'Not fully reploid? What does that mean?' Zero thought.

"... from what the scans show, this is a human with cybernetics, with every heart beat, electric pulses are sent to the cybernetics along with his blood and according to the computer, he will be stronger that any reploid to date ... was this Sigma's ultimate project?" X said. But Zero was prepared to strike the human in the capsule.

"Then we must destroy him, if Sigma gets to finish then we might be in trouble" Zero said. He walked up to the capsule and raised his sword, but what he didn't know was that the person was waking.

As Zero swung his blade and time seemed to slow down, the person's eyes opened wide and his eye glowed, shattering the capsule and blowing Zero away. The figure walked out of the capsule. X ran in front of him, his x-buster fully human shifted his right arm and the wrist blades turned forward ready to tear flesh or metal.

"I will not allow you to aid Sigma, if I must ... I will kill you" X said reluctantly, he didn't want to kill him. It was against his morales but he had a job to do...

"Sigma ..." The man spoke " ... I have no wish to work for him ... I want to destroy him for the torture he has put me through, so are you going to help me do this or stand aside?" He said calmly. X turned and shot his buster into a wall.

"Are you sure we can trust you?" X asked.

"If I wanted to kill you, you would a like of scrap right now" the man said walking past the both of X and Zero. They looked at each other and Zero shrugged and followed the mystery person and soon X followed too.

"What happened to you before what Sigma put you through?" Zero asked

"I have no memory ..." He replied, but Zero could tell from his voice that he was lying.

"So what is your name?" X asked. The mystery person was silent for a minute.

"... I have no name" he replied.

"How about 'Nazo' it means mystery in Japanese" X said.

"Nazo ... I am Nazo ..." The now named Nazo said. The trio reached a large throne room. And on the center throne was ...

"SIGMA !" Nazo yelled outloud, causing the lights to blackout for a second. His body was surrounded in a red aura.

'S-such power ..." Zero thought.

"Who are you to think that you can defeat me, you are incomplete, you are nothing" Sigma said,unfazed by the power being released by Nazo.

"I'm complete enough to to this ...!" Nazo said putting both his palms behind him and summoning energy to his hands.

"... Shinku" he began saying an blue energy condensed into a sphere behind him.

" Hadouken!" Nazo yelled, thrusting his hand forward and sending a beam of energy towards Sigma.

But when the attack impacted Sigma, the a large burst of energy. There air seemed to ripple, as if it were paper. Suddenly the room was filled with a purple light ...

...

...

(During the same time as the events above, final battle with Grima on the dragon's back third person POV)

Chrom and Shinryu (**my avatar during my play through of awakening. His name means 'divine dragon'. He looks like all default but with red hair**) were on the fell dragon, along with their group, ready to end this once and for all. They were likely to be surrounded, that is what Shinryu believed those circles around the borders of the dragon were for. Shinryu was on his horse ready to end this once and for all ... But was he willing to sacrifice himself to end Grima once and for all. Once again the answer came up ... Yes.

A winged creature flew in and landed next to Chrom. It a horse which black hair and black feathered wings. There was a woman on the back of it. The woman had gray hair and was wearing a feather like hair pin, and she nearly fell while getting off her horse and was muttering something about being a klutz.

"Sumia !" Chrom said to his wife

"So this is it ... the final battle...?" Sumia said and Chrom nodded.

"Yes it is my dear. The fate of the future in at stake, we must win for the people of the future, like Lucina and the other future children, we must succeed!" Chrom said, influencing a cheer from the group. After giving her husband one last hug and kiss, Sumia went back to her position

"Ok then, Shinryu what's the plan?" Chrom asked the tactician/ dark knight. Shinryu was silent for a minute.

"Ok here is the plan ... I- me and Chrom are going to go rush towards Grima and everyone else will pair up as follows (**I'm going to skip this since I don't feel like writing this**) and surround me and Chrom providing a shield" Shinryu said.

"Ok guys let's go!" Chrom said getting on Shinryu's horse and everyone paired up with their respective ally. Soon a man dressed in brown leather armor with brown hair, these bunny ears and a red tuft of hair above his forehead. Shinryu recognized him as his son Yarne.

"Father ... I know that when I first met you, I was extremely wary of you and after all this time, just in case if we die ... I love you" yarne said, he was on the verge of crying. Shinryu put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Do not fret, I promise that I will come back and you will be here to make sure of that." He said and giving Yarne a hug and Yarne accepted the embrace fully and he went back to Lucina. He felt bad for making a promise he would likely not keep, but he felt that he had to do it.

"Now let's get this over with so we can go back to your mother and your sister" he said and Yarne nodded.

After Yarne went back with Lucina, they did some last minute preparations and were ready to take on Grima. Then, near the head of the giant dragon, a dark void appeared and stood a man wearing a tactician's robe. He looked exactly like Shinryu.

"So you finally come ... Are you prepared to become a god and destroy this world" Grima said, summoning warriors. Shinryu's prediction was right, they were to summon risen.

"What I'm prepared for is to defeat you once and for all and to bring peace to the future!" Shinryu yelled pulling out his thoron spell book 'fate or bonds' **(1)** as he liked to call it.

(Play ID ~ Purpose)

Then, with a yell, they all charged and Grima's army were upon them. Above them Sumia, with Owain on her horse, along with Nowi in dragon form, with Lon'qu on her back, flew above them. Owain and Lon'qu looked at each other and nodded. They both hopped off and free fell into a group of knights and several cavaliers. Owain was holding both missiltainn and mystletainn (**If the sword master class has two swords on their sides, why not let them use two in battle and I gave Owain the mystletainn because it seemed fitting for him to have the spoof and the original blade that you can obtain from spot pass**), while Lon'qu had two killing edges. As they engaged their foes, Sully rode past them in with Virion on her horse, firing off arrows picking off several cavaliers and wyvern riders.

Behind them, Shinryu and Chrom rode up and Shinryu was shooting off lighting bolt with his 'fate of bonds' thoron spell book and Chrom was busy deflecting arrow shots and dark spells with his shield, the fire emblem (**yes because wearing the item that can cause the end of the world on your arm for all to see is completely normal. If you don't know what I am talking about, look up Chrom as a great lord and you will see**). Meanwhile, Basilio and Vaike were fighting off several knights with their axes. Basilio had chopped the head off one of the risen and it turned to dust.

"Hah no one messes with Basilio, hey Vaike I can see why you like speaking in the third person" Basilio said to his ally.

"You don't say ... well let's knock some skulls. If this is where it ends, let's fight to the very end!" Vaike replied, they were standing back to back. They were surrounded, there were too many. Suddenly a large figure jumped over them and a figure jumped off and landed in front off Vaike. The figure slammed his right hand on the ground and lava erupted around them, melting the risen. The figure stood, he had a distinct pointed hat.

"Ricken !" Vaike yelled, glad to see the munchkin.

"Gotta love bolgalonne, this stuff is very effective. On and don't forget to thank Fredrerick for getting me here ... Anyways gotta go" Ricken said, hopping back on Frederick's horse and they sped of to the next target.

Meanwhile, up in the sky, Sumia was in a arial battle with several Pegasus knights and wyvern riders. They were about to overwhelm her, but they were suddenly knocked off their mounts by blasts of air. Next to her Aversa, wielding an arcwind spell book, flew next to her.

"Thank you !" Sumia said to Aversa.

"Do not thank me I only helped you because my lord, Shinryu, asked of it! Now, more enemies are on their way, are we gonna fight or not?" Aversa replied. Sumia nodded and went to they began to fight their foes.

Down below, Chrom and Shinryu were nearing Grima. Shinryu put his hand up and then a light green dragon with wings that looked like leaves landed next to him.

"Tiki can you take my horse, Loki, back to the ground. I don't want him to be hurt when we defeat Grima and this huge dragon comes crashing down?" he asked the dragoness.

"Ok I will take him to safety. Just come back safely yourself Mar-Mar!" Tiki said. Chrom chuckled while Shinryu blushed a bit at the nickname tiki always used around him. Heck, even his wife Panne began calling him that as a joke. After taking the horse and flying away, Chrom and Shinryu stood side by side.

They charged at Grima, he dodged Chrom's falchion, but was hit by Shinryu's wyrmslayer blade. Then Grima retaliated by summoning a giant dragon head that roared, summoning dark spikes. Shinryu pushed Chrom aside and took the blunt of the damage. The damage attained were several cuts and scrapes (**high defense and resistance for the win**). Then Chrom ran up and did a rising slash, (**a shoryuken like attack that a lot of characters like Flavia sometimes does as a second attack**), knocking Grima into the air. As Chrom landed he dashed out of the way and Shinryu shot a thoron bolt at Grima piercing through his midsection.  
After he fell to the ground, he tried to get up but fell to one knee. Chrom and Shinryu were once again standing next to each other, Chrom preparing to seal the fell dragon for another 10,000 years.

"Are you ready to defeat Grima once and for all ... Together" Chrom said to his friend. But Shinryu was silent ... until

"Yes I am, but I must end him alone" Shinryu replied. Chrom was confused but he had no time to think about it when Shinryu suddenly turned and punched him in the stomach. He collapsed on the ground.

"W-what ... No you can't fight him alone, we must work together to seal him, unless ... no you cannot sacrifice yourself, ... you can't" Chrom said and he lost consciousness. Yarne, in giant bunny form, appeared with Lucina on his back.

"Father!" She yelled running towards Chrom and she kneeled beside him. Yarne returned back to his normal form. He already knew what his father was going to do ...

"I'm sorry I could not keep my promise ... for a second time, but I must do this to ensure the safety of everyone and make sure that Grima is eradicated from this world forever" Shinryu said, tears forming in his eyes.

"No ... you will always be with me, even if you disappear. You will never truly leave me" Yarne said, running up to his father and giving him one last hug, he was on the verge of crying too.

"Lucina, please take good care of him, he may have grown out his cowardliness, but everyone is better off with someone watching over them" Shinryu said to his daughter-in-law. She nodded, and gave him a hug too.

"Yes I will, and thank you for being there for my father" Lucina said.

"Oh and Yarne, tell Morgan and Panne that I love them?" Shinryu asked his son. This was his one last request. Yarne nodded.

Now Shinryu stood in front of Grima, summoning purple energy bolts to his hands. Grima had a look of fear on his face

"You ... wouldn't ... dare!" Grima said to his mirror image. But Shinryu shook his head.

"Oh but I dare all right ... and for once, I'm glad that we are the same person. I feel that this is all also my fault and I am repenting by killing you ... goodbye" Shinryu said shooting both energy bolts at him. But the energy bolt stopped when the made contact with him. The air around the impact point began to ripple as if the air was water an suddenly the area was filled with a blue light.

(Below the giant dragon in the forest below)

Panne was with Morgan below on the ground. Panne had a noticable bulge on her stomach, signifying that she was pregnant. They noticed the sudden blue light and then the giant dragon began falling towards the ground.

"Oh no Father!" Morgan yelled with a worried look on her face. Panne put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Do not worry, this is Shinryu you are worried about, he is not one to die easily. He is like a true taguel, even if not by blood" Panne said, her words spoke true about the special man. A wyvern landed next to them and curled around them protectively, keeping its master safe. They looked on as the fell dragon fell (**pun?)**

**END**

**(1) Fate or Bonds is the Japanese name for the prologue chapter invisible ties**

**There ya go, the first chapter if a new story. What did you think. Good, Bad, Meh. Any constructive criticism is accepted. I chose to make Panne pregnant because it seemed timed right that around this time the first of the future children would be conceived and it is a plot point for a much later chapter. I had the Megaman X part short because all it was needed for was to introduce Nazo. A visual for how Nazo looks could be found here art/Nazo-the-cross-444779697 since I had drawn Nazo before I wrote the first chapter.**


	2. A seal of change

Mega Emblem X

**Hello and welcome to this new chapter. It's been awhile I know, I've been having less free time than I used too. Before I begin with the chapter I would like to offer of a visual of how Zero is going to look in the story, art/Myrmidon-Zero-Megaman-Zero-Fire-Emblem-Awakening-446436022. I drew it up on my free time. Yea I draw better than I write.**

**Zero- why am I here and what's with this get up**

**GZ- it's your new clothing to help you fit in with this new oh and can you please do the disclaimers**

**Zero- GZ does not own me, X or ... what's it called ... Fire emblem, yea that's it, he doesn't own them either.**

**GZ- now onward to the story**

(Third person POV)

Slowly Nazo awoke. His body was sour and it was hard for him to move.

'What happened, I know I attacked Sigma, but then there was this purple flash, then ... Nothing'. He got up and looked around. He was in a forest of some sort. Around Nazo there were several people dressed in odd clothing. Behind him there was the red and blue reploids from before.

" ... Ugh ... Nazo ... next time easy up on the street fighter a little" X groggily said. X got up and soon others began to follow his example. A man wearing this silver armor with blue under cloths walked up to Nazo. This person had a shield that seemed to radiate a small amount of power.

"Who are you ?" Nazo asked, more like demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing ... I am Chrom and we are the Shepards" the now named Chrom said while gesturing to the group around them. Chrom held out his hand towards Nazo. But Nazo just turned away and began walking off.

"I am Nazo ... you are not worth my time" he said to Chrom and went off in search of Sigma. X walked up to Chrom.

"What's his problem?" Chrom asked X.

"Heck if I know, I just met the guy. Oh and by the way I am X the grade A maverick hunter" X introduced himself.

"What about blondie over there, what's her name" Chrom asked pointing at Zero. X bursts out laughing, while Zero had an angered look with a tick mark on his forehead.

"... what ... was it something I said?" Chrom asked, confused to why X was laughing.

"I am NOT a women you idiot, I am Zero the SA maverick hunter!" Zero exclaimed with his hair spiking up in the air.

"Um ... Chrom your not going to like this ..." A voice said behind Chrom. When he turned, he saw his tactician, Shinryu.

"Shinryu why are you here, shouldn't you have disappeared when you slew Grima ..." Chrom was shocked, didn't Naga say that he be erased from existence.

"I ... don't know maybe it had something to do with those two and that other guy" Shinryu said. Very little could stump the tactician but this was something not even he can explain without a little help. X told them the situation they were in before and Shinryu retold their battle on the back of the giant dragon and the battle. While they were telling their tales, Zero was leaning against a tree. He looked to the side and there was something shining off to the side.

'Huh ... what's that?' Zero thought as he walked towards the object. It was a blue sphere that had these odd silver rings around it. When he picked it up, it began glowing and suddenly images flowed into Zero's mind. These were images if him in different clothing using various weaponry. However one of them stood out to him. He chose that form ...

"So let me get this straight, we each were using powerful attacks that somehow ripped a wormhole, sucking me, Zero and Nazo, and by exciting possibly Sigma, into your universe and also interrupted you from sacrificing yourself to end an evil dragon/god/ person thing from an alternate timeline" X recapped and Shinryu nodded. They were interrupted by a sudden flash of light. They all turned to see a ball of blue energy fly into the sky and lightning fell from it striking Zero.

"Zero No!" X yelled. He began running but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Chrom.

"What ... Why are you stopping me, we have to help Zero!" X was yelling.

"Your friend Zero activated a second seal and is undergoing a class change" Chrom explained.

When the light subsided Zero was standing at the same spot, perfectly fine. But what was odd was his clothing. His armor was no longer there, it was replaced by (**bear with me here I really suck at describing things so if you still don't understand, refer to the link at the beginning of the chapter and trey to match it as best as you can**) a red tunic with yellow edging. It was folded over and the collar of the tunic wrapped behind his head. His helmet changed to two red spikes, with a dark blue center along with a greenish blue gem and sides with white spikes on either side of his face (**his megaman zero helmet**). There were shoulder pads on his shoulders, one of which had his Z logo on it and there were short sleeves attached to the tunic. Under his tunic was a dark blue skin suit (**again from megaman zero**). His arm guards were red and had these gold rings on his wrist and he had his red and white gloves on. His boots were red and a fur bit above them, with a yellow ring above the heel. He also had his red boots with black soles. Wrapped around his waist was a blue cloth that's had this small circular decoration that had an X on it.

"What ... the fuck just happened?" Zero said while looking over himself. Shinryu had walked up to him

"It's seems you have become the Myrmidon class. They are arguably the best with using swords" Shinryu explained. Zero reached over his shoulder and had a face of fear when he could not feel his saber.

"Huh ... my z-saber is not on my shoulder!?" Zero said. For some odd reason it wast strapped to his side( **and to clarify it's the beam saber, not the MMZ saber**).

"What's with the sword hilt? That looks like it would be useless for battle." Shinryu asked. Zero, instead of replying, took the saber and activated it. The beam sparked to life with a green beam of pure light energy extended outward much to everyone's, except X of course, surprise.

"A sword of light! May I see it?" Chrom asked but he soon found the edge of the beam inches from his nose. He could feel the heat coming off the sword.

"Only I can wield the Z-saber properly" Zero said before deactivating his blade. X had to agree with him since he couldn't wield it right either.

"Well then let's get you two introduced to the rest of the group and the we can search for Grima and this Sigma you mentioned" Chrom said, motioning to the out her Shepards.

(Meanwhile in another area)

Sigma was in a small clearing, staring of at the forest smirking.

"Another world it seems I have stumbled into. I'm gonna have fun destroying it Mwahahah!" Sigma began laughing maniacally. He suddenly stopped when he sensed a dark energy behind him.

"Destroy the world you ... it looks like you and me are gonna get along just fine" a hooded figure said. The top half of his face was shrouded in darkness except for these glowing white eyes and the only other facial feature that could be seen on him was a menacing smile.

**END**

**GZ: That's it for this chapter. I'm sorry if this took awhile to update I've been having a lot of school work heh heh**

**Zero: if you call playing monster hunter and pokemon school work that his**

**GZ: hey .. shut up I will write you out of this story *glare* ...**

**Zero: ...**

**GZ: anyways see you guys next time, till then, later.**


	3. The dead rise

**Mega Emblem X**

**Finally got to writing this chapter. I guess me school life has gotten in the way of that .**

**X: you sure or is awakening and animal crossing, getting to ya**

**... anyways, it's here now and X can you please do the Disclaimer?**

**X: sure ... Genmu Zero does not own me , zero, or the fire emblem crew, he just owns Nazo since he is an OC, well maybe shinryu too since he is the custom character. Onto the story!**

**Wait before we start I just want to say I want to try and make this story like the game where there is a chapter battle that move the plot along with side chapters that are paralouged and extra stuff. Now we can start the story.**

( In the center of the forest)

Nazo was walking aimlessly looking for some form of civilization. He heard the snapping of a twig behind him. He turned to a figure in red armor. It had purple, dead skin that dissolve slowly into a mist that seemed to encircle the thing. It held an axe made out of iron. It exhaled a breath of black air. The thing was looking downward toward the ground.

Nazo activated his wrist blades, the green beams of energy sparking to life. It looked up, it's black, pupil less eyes stated directly at Nazo. It suddenly ran towards him, axe raised.

Nazo dodged to the right as the being swung it's axe downward. He then drove his right bladed into the heart of the being. It stopped and Nazo smirked thinking that he killed it. But that left quickly as it raised its axe again and swung. Nazo tried to dodge but it grazed his chest.

"Gyaah!" Nazo yelled in pain, even thou he knew it would not be fatal thanks to the cybernetics he has, but that doesn't stop it from hurting like hell.

"I'll get you for that!" He said as he jumped back. He suddenly felt a surge of energy as the world suddenly seemed to slow down

"I will have my revenge!" He yelled as his right arm began to glow. He ran forward and in a sudden burst of motion, thrust his hand forward. He slashed right through. An after image appeared in the form of two streaks in the air from the energy blades. A critical hit!

The figure then began crumbling into dust that got blown away in the wind. Nazo shook his wrist, dissipating the blades.

"What was that thing?" He asked to no one in particular.

"That was a risen" he suddenly heard being him. Out of reflex, he turned and activated his blades. He saw a woman who was obviously pregnant. She had brown hair and what looked like to be ears like a rabbit. He also saw the shadow of a dragon pass over him.

"Who are you ... please tell me you do not wish to fight, I do not want to murder a child ..." Nazo said cautiously, he did not want to harm the women or her unborn child.

"No, no, no, I do not wish to hurt you, if I did I would have had Morgan or the dragon, drako, flying above you, do it. I am Panne" the now identified Panne said.

As if on cue, a dark blue dragon, adorned in black armor fell from the sky in front of Nazo. It released a deafening roar in an attempt to intimidate Nazo. Needless to say, it failed. On The dragon's back a women, who looked to be in her adolescent years, that looked similar to what Nazo assumed was her mother.

"You must be Morgan, I assume" Nazo stated, to whom Morgan nodded.

"Who are you and what was that strange weapon you used?" Morgan asked Nazo.

"I am Nazo, I am from an alternate dimension and got here when Chrom and his shepards were fighting the giant dragon and a while was ripped in the fabric of space and time. As for my weapon I call them 'lion's fangs'" Nazo said activating the blades, the energy once again sparking to life.

Suddenly more rustling wad heard and soon more risen had appeared. Nazo charged at them. He was taking the risen out one by one but he was going to be overwhelmed.

"Morgan, go help the man spawn before he gets himself killed" Panne said.

"Ok mother" Morgan replied, taking out her beaststone +. She was then enveloped by a dome of of earth. When it crumbled, a giant rabbit like creature was left. Morgan, in her taguel form ran towards Nazo and began helping with the risen, while Panne's dragon helped keep her safe.

As he was taking out risen, the optical sensors in his eyes notified him of a hidden person.

"Come out whoever you are!" He yelled and a risen that seemed slightly stronger jumped out of the bushes and began running towards them. Nazo wad about to attack when ...

"Charge shot fire!" Then suddenly a large blue fireball shot out and blasted into the risen chief. Nazo looked over to see X, Zero and the rest of the shepards coming their way. Zero then dashed in a did a shipuuga, cutting a risen in half while shinryu rode in on the back of his horse and shot a lightning bolt with his levin sword. Chrom then jumped over Zero and did a spiral downward slash and another risen.

"Father, Chrom, your here!" Morgan said in her beast form. He rode up on his horse.

After flawlessly dispatching the remaining risen, Chrom and X filled Panne and Morgan in on what's been happening recently.

"So Grima is still out there somwhere ... along with this Sigma person" Panne recapped and X nodded.

Shinryu then looked over X, Zero and Nazo, his tactician's eye showing the abilities of them.

X was a class called a Maverick Hunter, it's description said 'a reploid warrior that fights for peace'. His skills were Variable Weapons Chip and Charge Shot. X had a weapon called an X-buster, a weapon he had used earlier on some risen.

Zero had Z-saber Combo and Saber Techniques as his skills. He has a weapon called a beam saber. His saber technique skill let him use various attacks based on what saber he has equipped.

Nazo was a strange one, his class wad just ... Irregular, no it literally was just called Irregular. His only skill was called Untapped fury and It was skill that activated when a certain criteria are met. His only weapons are his lion's fangs.

While the shepards were conversing, Zero and X were trying to contact people name Alia and Layer.

Meanwhile, behind a tree, a figure was watching Nazo.

"Oh Nazo, you will be mine and only mine" the figure said in a feminine voice. Before disappearing from view.

**END**

**Yea another chapter done. Did ya like, if ya did thanks. If not, oh well you can't please everyone. Any tips or ideas are welcome. I also wanted to add other player avatars, but instead of being emotionless '...!' They will have their own revelance to the plot.**


End file.
